


A Family Business

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confusing Relationship, M/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun doesn’t know what Yifan does for a living, but when it’s just about him and Yifan, and the man’s leather-clad body, Baekhyun doesn’t think he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic sex, rimming, leather kink, tattoos and piercings, implied off-screen violence, vaguely Godfather-ish.

"So, what does your family do again?"

Baekhyun's question goes unanswered. He swirls around the empty wine glass, the clear-colored liquid leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Kyungsoo ignores him, either because he's bored or because he doesn't hear Baekhyun, or else he just doesn't care to answer. Baekhyun suspects it's probably the latter.

Weddings have never been Baekhyun's thing, and nor are they Kyungsoo's. Yet here they both are, Baekhyun as his platonic plus one, stuffed into a tiny table for tea and cake in the corner of the outdoor patio reception area. The only thing decent about this afternoon is the tall blonde reclining against a fence on the opposite side of the garden. He's got a sulky face not that dissimilar to Baekhyun's own, like he too doesn't want to be here. And he's unattached.

"Stop that."

Baekhyun looks up, buckling under Kyungsoo's glare and for a moment he thinks it's because he's been caught ogling someone who is very likely Kyungsoo's cousin or something. That is until Kyungsoo swats at his hand, keeping Baekhyun from tugging at the collar of his striped button-up.

"Not only did you not wear a suit, but you have to be a tacky as well?" He barely hears Kyungsoo's sigh of indifferent mortification. His friend is wearing a three piece suit in a size too big. It completely engulfs his smaller frame, and yet Kyungsoo never breaks a sweat or endeavors to look uncomfortable. Baekhyun sighs and glances away to the blushing bride, Kyungsoo's second-cousin and her newlywed husband. Yixing, Baekhyun thinks his name probably is. He didn't really pay attention during the ceremony, nor did he ever read the invitation. It's a hot day, he definitely has better things to do, but here he sits surrounded by strangers because his best friend refused to attend by himself. Baekhyun doesn't know any of the people. Better yet, he doesn't know why Kyungsoo - in between scolding him - happens to look so timid when anyone else observes him.

There are three men in fancy black suits standing behind the dancing couple and the bride's weeping mother. Scowls on, eyes grim, and extra observant, each of various heights and all with dark hair and bodies you probably wouldn't want to meet on a dark alleyway. Baekhyun guessed they were bodyguards at first, until Kyungsoo informed him they were  _the brothers_. He didn't meet his eyes for that revelation, but in any case, Baekhyun likes the blonde more.

It happens more than once throughout the reception, Baekhyun glancing in his direction, cold blue eyes meeting his in return. At first they don't linger, and Baekhyun flushes and looks away. But then they stay, the stranger's eyes, smoldering and interested.

"Who..." he almost asks, before shutting his mouth. The man looks at him again before Baekhyun can finish drawing Kyungsoo's attention, deciding instead that maybe he should just find out for himself.

Aside from the blonde hair and the height, there's something else about him that pulls at Baekhyun's gut. No suit jacket, no loafers, no pressed trousers and his hair is un-styled. It's the leather mainly which perks his interest, causing him to almost salivate. Leather and a hint of a tattoo creeping up the side of the man's neck. That plus the tug of his eyes, and perhaps it's his imagination - but no, it's more than that - how the man's eyes rake over Baekhyun's body. His heart thumps from the effort to not look, to not glance, but it's eventually too much to contain.

"Who..." he asks again, trying discretely to nudge Kyungsoo in the direction of the blonde.

It takes several moments and half of a breathy gasp for Kyungsoo to realize who Baekhyun means. His answer takes even longer.

"Yifan. That's... Yifan, I think. I haven't seen him in a... long while." Kyungsoo steadfastly doesn't look at him after that, neither at Baekhyun nor Yifan. But he does shake his head barely, almost imperceptibly, as if to say,  _No, don't even think about it._

Baekhyun has never really followed the rules though.

 

-

 

When he wakes up one morning, four months later, he thinks back to that time when they first met. Yifan's eyes roving, seductive. How Baekhyun gave up the chase so easily, so fast. How quickly he fell for the deep, blue eyes and the slim, muscular body type, and the gravelly voice. The leather, the tattoos, the piercings Yifan hadn't worn to the wedding but had on the next time Baekhyun met him, late at night outside of the bar where they agreed to meet. His entire back covered in an elaborate dragon marking, patterns radiating out over his shoulders and down to his elbows, and so sexy when Baekhyun first saw them displayed in the partial light of the alleyway. 

Baekhyun yawns, stretching his arms and legs, laying diagonally across the mattress of Yifan's king size bed, the sheets tangled up in his feet. Just his feet, and no one else's. Yifan's side of the bed is cold, his leather jacket is gone. It'll be back, tonight. Tossed on top of a dresser where Yifan always throws it when he comes home to find Baekhyun waiting for him in bed. Until then though, Baekhyun forces himself to get up, locates his clothes, throws water over his face in lieu of a shower and lazily locks the outside of Yifan's door as he leaves.

He doesn't know what Yifan does. His boyfriend - if he's allowed to call him that - isn't really eloquent when it comes to words, or descriptions, or explanations. Neither is Kyungsoo for that matter, whenever Baekhyun asks. But as long as he doesn't get too nosey, Yifan doesn't mind. And Baekhyun supposes he can settle for that. The sex, at least, is good.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't always answer his phone these days. Baekhyun chucks his onto his kitchen counter before it goes to voicemail so he doesn't have to listen to his best friend's snarky recorded voice,  _'This is Soo. Please don't bother leaving a message. I won't listen to it.'_ He was never the best about accepting social responsibilities for his friend's sake, but Baekhyun has always let him slide. 

"Jerk," Baekhyun tells his cat instead. The animal yawns and doesn't respond.

What was it Kyungsoo had told him once, two months back, when Baekhyun had invited him over coincidentally at the same time Yifan arrived at his door?  _'You... you're with my cousin? I thought I...'_

Yifan had nothing much to say to him. They'd nodded at each other and then Yifan passed him by in the doorway, thrown off his shoes like it was a regular performance (and it was), raided Baekhyun's fridge for a beer, and then enveloped Baekhyun in a frankly territorial display of unspoken testosterone, back-hugging him into submission while he gulped down half the bottle in one go. As if Kyungsoo was competition. Or as if Yifan was making a point. 

Since then, Kyungsoo has been standoffish, 'busier'. Baekhyun supposes he could read more into this than his mind actually wants to - for whatever reason, Kyungsoo doesn't like his own cousin - but that makes his brain spin, and besides, Yifan has never showed Baekhyun anything other than the utmost courtesy. When he isn't stripping him and tossing him at the bed, ass up and ready to be fucked. 

 

Baek to Soo:

Call me back

 

Soo to Baek: 

what

 

Soo to Baek:

I'm busy tonight I thought I told you

 

Baek to Soo:

But I'm bored!

 

Soo to Baek:

I thought that's why you got a boyfriend. Don't look at me. It's obvious you don't care about my opinion anyways.

 

Baek to Soo:

Is my taste in men really that bad?

 

Soo to Baek:

yes. now goodnight

 

Baekhyun sighs. He really didn't mean to get involved, but something about Yifan was so addicting, even on the first day. Baekhyun had watched with disinterest as Yixing scooped up his new bride, veils draped down her lacy gown, before depositing her inside the house to change for travel. Then, like a lamb before wolves, he was accosted by  _the brothers._  Kyungsoo tensed up, but nothing happened. Yixing was coaxed into a quieter spot of the courtyard and given a stern talking to, the exact words unheard by anyone outside of their circle. But Kyungsoo's hand on Baekhyun's arm was tight, and Yixing's face was a lot whiter than before.

"I have to... bathroom," Baekhyun had said, forcing his eyes away from the newly minted and possibly terrified husband. His attention was struck by the blonde, Yifan, disappearing around the corner of the house, in which direction he hoped was the loo. Because if he wasn’t completely mistaking Yifan's expression then...

"That way, I think." Kyungsoo pointed. "I can go with you-"

"I'll find it, thanks," Baekhyun cut him off.

Yifan had met him there. Hands claiming him instantly as large arms wrapped around him, pushing him up against the siding of the house. A large face bearing down on his own, heady, needy, lips already wet in expectation so that they barely took a moment to exchange their names before Yifan was kissing him. Desire blossomed low in his belly, and Baekhyun's head swam, any thoughts in his body not specifically related to physical  _sense_  shutting off. Yifan was large, demonstrative, surprisingly gentle when his teeth tugged at Baekhyun's lips, or when his hands mapped out the spread of his back, down to his narrow waist, fingers looping through his belt. 

And Baekhyun was lost from that very moment on.

 

 

 

 

"You don't talk much, you know?" 

Baekhyun lies back on Yifan's bed, body still mildly tingling from the feeling of Yifan inside him. 

"Am I supposed to?" the other responds. He's already up and out of bed, but not going anywhere. Not tonight at least. Yifan rummages for a clean shirt and a pair of boxers, and Baekhyun whines instinctively, begging him not to cover up  _just yet_. Not over those beautiful designs against his back and shoulders  _just yet, please_. 

"You don't have to," he says. "I kind of like the man of mystery look anyways."

"Man of mystery?" Yifan laughs. "What's that supposed to mean." He tosses his clean shirt at Baekhyun instead of putting it on, crawls towards him on the rumpled bed, and Baekhyun smiles out of victory. 

"Just, you know you're pretty sexy, right?" He rolls onto his side, legs tangled in the sheets, but he frees one arm so that he can reach over and touch the man looming over him.

"Well I would hope so, since you act like you like it." Yifan chuckles again, and the low rumble of his voice makes Baekhyun shiver inside. 

"I  _do_  like it. I  _love_  it." 

He loves just looking at him, feeling him, tracing the patterns on Yifan's skin with the nub of his finger just lightly enough that it makes Yifan quake, either out of desire or because it's ticklish, Baekhyun doesn't care. Just as long as Yifan feels like his. He leans forward, wetting his lips with his tongue before taking Yifan's nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. Yifan's gasp spurs him on, one of the few occasions where Baekhyun has control in this relationship and that's when he sits back and lets Baekhyun devour him. He alternates long licks with the flat of his tongue, up and back down. He knows for a fact Yifan enjoys it when he uses his teeth, relishing in the twinge of pain Baekhyun pulls from him. 

He pulls back when it's good and reddened, contrasting brightly to the other nipple Baekhyun has completely ignored. Yifan has his eyes closed, head tilted torturously back from his neck. Baekhyun wraps a hand around it to bring it closer to him, using it as leverage to slide further up the bed so he can suck on Yifan's lips instead. His tongue falls against the ring pierced through the left side of Yifan's lower lip and teases it. The metal tastes delicious against the saliva of Yifan's mouth, and Baekhyun wants  _never_ to get over this feeling. His brushes his fingertips over the other piercing on Yifan's eyebrow, humming low when Yifan moans, his hands strumming across the five silver rings on the tip of Yifan's ear. 

Beneath the covers Baekhyun is still naked, but growing hard once more. 

He snakes his hand down again to find Yifan's nipple and sighs loudly.

"What," Yifan whispers delicately against his lips.

Baekhyun sighs again. "Nothing... Well, just... all these piercings but you don't have one here... why not?" He's practically whining now, imagining how good it would taste to keep sucking there with a ring against his teeth. How much Yifan would probably enjoy him playing with it, pulling, springing it back against his already worried, red and sensitive skin. 

"You know," Yifan says, voice low and suggestive. Baekhyun's cock jumps from just that sound alone. "You know, if you think you'll like it so much, why don't you get one?"

"Me?" Baekhyun gasps, already arching his back to get some friction against their hips. 

"Yeah." Yifan nips him this time, while Baekhyun considers the offer. "Think about how  _good_  it would feel." 

Baekhyun does think about it, for a good, long moment. "Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe?" Yifan's voice coaxes him out. 

"Maybe... I just... don't really like- I mean, does it hurt?" Baekhyun's never gotten anything pierced before, or tattooed. He's terrified of it all, needles and pain. It's part of the reason he thinks Yifan is so amazing. 

"A little. Depends on where." Yifan cranes his head down to kiss at the nape of Baekhyun's neck, automatically drawing away his thoughts and fears. "Sometimes it feels good though,  _the pain._ You should try it, Baek. Maybe you'd learn to like it too."

And perhaps that's what he's afraid of, getting used to it. The only pain Baekhyun likes is the pounding of Yifan's cock in his backside, and even that took some getting used to. The size, the thickness, it's all so  _much_. Yifan though, he thrives on it. And Baekhyun doesn't know why but he admires that. He loves how dark Yifan feels, how the mystery comes hand in hand with sensuality, and how he doesn't really know him. He doesn't know what he does or why he is the way he is. Where he disappears off to sometimes for days at a time, or why he shows up often in the middle of the night, tired and exhausted, sometimes too exhausted to do more than drop into bed beside Baekhyun and breathe hotly against his neck until he passes out. 

 _'Wow, Yifan,_ ' Baekhyun had whispered once into his sleep-deprived lover's embrace.  _'Long night? What do you even do that you're so tired?'_

Most of the time, he doesn't answer. Once though, he'd let something slip. Just the once.  _'Family business, Baek. You wouldn't understand. It's a family business.'_

No, Baekhyun doesn't understand. Because he doesn't know, and even Kyungsoo won't speak of whatever Yifan has mentioned. He's best if he just takes Yifan in all his mystery and accepts that. Most of the time, that's alright. It's alright on nights like tonight when Yifan doesn't have to go anywhere. Where the only thing Baekhyun has to worry about is from which angle Yifan wants him to ride his dick. 

It's when he's doing that that Yifan actually talks. Encouraging, praiseworthy words.  _Yeah, Baek. Like that. No, face that way. Unnggg. Wanna see your ass when you bounce- That's it. I got you. Unngg, Baekhyun. Perfect. Now, drop. Just like tha- ahhh_!

There's power in his hips, even held up with Yifan's support as he crouches over his cock, weight on his ankles, seeking fullness and release for the second time tonight. And it's a far cry from the first time Yifan shoved him up beside his car in the early morning air in the alley nearest the bar. Where just ten feet away from the street and its drunk pedestrians, Yifan ripped his pants down his legs and thigh-fucked him against the paint, their breaths steaming up the outside window of the passenger side door. Different, but just as intoxicating. A whole lot more intimate, and that's all Baekhyun is seeking. Familiarity in the night and a body to lean against. 

 

 

 

"Where's your jacket?" Baekhyun says to him one night. He'd waited an extra hour in Yifan's apartment, bored out of his mind so that he'd even cooked dinner. It was ramyun over the stove and completely inedible by the time Yifan got home, but that wasn't the worst part of it.

"Hmm?"

"And, your piercings."

"What about my piercings?" It can't just be Baekhyun's imagination. Yifan being standoffish is normal, but looking entirely different is a bit of a surprise. Instead of the leather jacket and skintight jeans, he wears black slacks and a white shirt with a collar, sleeves covering up his tattoos and not a single piercing in sight. "I had something important tonight," he says casually, eyes glancing everywhere but at Baekhyun. "Get dressed. I brought home company."

"What?"

Yifan doesn't answer him. He slips his shoes off in the doorway, walks over to the stove to inspect the soggy bowl of noodles and sniffs distastefully. "Can I throw this out? I'll make another pot."

Disappointment rushes through Baekhyun's head, even if he knows the ramyun doesn't taste as good as it did an hour ago. "I'll... do it. Just give me a sec."

Yifan casually looks behind him before inspecting the fridge. "Oh? Thanks." As if it doesn't matter whether Baekhyun does it or not. 

He returns to Yifan's bedroom, digging through the perpetually open drawer where he's developed a habit of leaving some of his clothes. A fresh T-shirt, a pair of jeans to cover up his bare legs. He slips back into his slippers and is halfway through boiling another pot of water when somebody knocks on the outside of the door. Yifan is still in the bathroom, but the visitor comes in by himself anyways, not waiting for entry. 

He's taller than Baekhyun, black hair perfectly styled and he wears a suit only a little nicer than the outfit Yifan came in wearing. Baekhyun stutters his greeting, wracking his brain to place that somewhat familiar face. Meanwhile, the guest smiles wryly. 

"You must be Baekhyun?" 

"Uhh, yes. Hello." 

"Where's Yifan?" The stranger is already brushing past him, like Baekhyun is immaterial.

"B-bathroom."

"Hmmm."

Everything from then on is awkward in ways Baekhyun doesn't understand. By the time Yifan officially introduces him to his cousin Jongin, Baekhyun remembers his face: one of the brothers from the wedding. They way they talk though, like Baekhyun isn't there, disturbs him. Relating family member names with vague business deals, he feels like a child trying to understand the adult world. Who are Minseok and Joonmyun and why was Yifan meeting them and Jongin earlier. What plans do they have for tomorrow, and why on earth is Yifan acting a little more proper than he typically does when it's just him and Baekhyun. Half of the stories they swap have to do with reminiscing about their childhood days, even more bizarre tales that Yifan has never spoken of before. He's a stranger, Baekhyun realizes the longer he observes the two cousins together. They brothers are strangers to him, and Baekhyun to them. The way they glance at him has his nerves ever on edge whenever he passes through the room, or pauses just long enough in the doorway to say the noodles are ready. Certain conversations suddenly stop or trail off into nothingness,  _looks_  are exchanged. After an hour of this, Baekhyun minding his own business rifling through random magazines and books on Yifan's bed with the door open, he sighs as delicately as he can and stands up.

"I should... go home. Night, Yifan. Jongin. Nice to meet you-"

Both men look up startled. Jongin is already nodding like that's a nice idea, but Yifan suddenly stops him.

"Hmm? Oh, Baekhyun. Don't go. Jongin and I are just about done catching up."

It's a minor victory for a very confusing night, but after Jongin leaves Yifan pins Baekhyun to the wall outside his bedroom door and pours kisses all over him like an apology. All the irritation seems wiped from his bones. Yifan's lips are gentle, his hands especially delicate tonight, as if Baekhyun is made of porcelain. Any other night it would be nice, sweet almost, to get this kind of attention. However, tonight Baekhyun is impatient. It's almost midnight, he has to work tomorrow, and he hasn't yet gotten his daily dose of stark naked Yifan. 

These clothes are especially obnoxious to him. In between grinding against Yifan's larger form, he sneaks his hands between their chests, intent on ridding Yifan of the scratchy, starchy shirt. One button at a time, one inch of skin exposed at a time, he finally pushes it off Yifan's shoulders. 

"Babe," Yifan groans, torso arching so that the shirt slips off his back. Baekhyun immediately zeroes in to the markings across the nearest bicep. "Babe, were you this impatient?" His voice grows husky when Baekhyun purposefully moans against his skin, hands already sliding down to relieve him of his belt. 

Yifan, it seems, has other plans. He foists Baekhyun higher against the wall, biceps flexing as he lifts him by the thighs and Baekhyun wraps his legs instinctively around the other's waist. When he drops him on the bed, Baekhyun doesn't move out of habit, waiting for Yifan to issue instructions, but tonight Yifan doesn't make him do anything. Instead, Yifan whispers, "My treat," before lifting Baekhyun's hips and removing his pants. His lips around Baekhyun's rising cock are warm and eager and it's not long before Baekhyun spills against his lips and cheek, breath shortening out at the sight of Yifan's tattooed arms slinking up his body, sweat-matted hair and neck and a few tendrils of ink creeping across the tops of his shoulders. 

He doesn't even fuck him tonight, content to pull himself to the level of Baekhyun's face, weight adjusted to one side, and from there he kisses him senseless. Baekhyun lives out the minutes post-orgasm enjoying the attention while Yifan pulls his pants down low enough release his cock, jerking himself with one hand onto Baekhyun's thighs, never once letting go of Baekhyun's lips. The only thing that would have made it better was if Baekhyun had gotten to suck on the metal rings on Yifan's lip while this happened. Sadly though, Yifan didn't have time to put them back in.

 

 

 

He gets the okay that they're in an official relationship when Jongin comes back to visit.  It's been a few weeks, but Jongin makes a snide remark about how Baekhyun is already here, and he taunts Yifan with just asking his boyfriend to move in for real. Yifan laughs, and Baekhyun feels small, but later after Jongin is gone, Yifan asks him in earnest. There are a few things Baekhyun wants to go over first: like what kind of work Yifan's family does. He thinks it's only fair. After all, Baekhyun teaches second grade and has nothing to hide except his poor meager paycheck. 

"Shipping and managing deliveries, and stuff," Yifan replies curtly, like Baekhyun's question is just a blip on his radar. 

"And stuff..." Baekhyun whispers himself to sleep sometimes during the following months, when Yifan doesn't come home before five in the morning. A lot of days, he's a normal kind of tired, muscles aching and back spent. Sometimes though, Baekhyun finds the tell tale signs of bruising, pummeling, on various parts of his skin. Like he'd been in a fight and he can't help but wonder what's sparking these fights. Is he out cheating on Baekhyun and get beat up by somebody's boyfriend? Is he just out with his cousins - along with Jongin, Baekhyun has now met Minseok and Joonmyun - and causing a raucous? Yifan never smells like alcohol or shows signs of drug use, but he also won't answer to where he was. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun arrives home late one Thursday evening to a packed apartment. Jongin doesn't even acknowledge him anymore. Minseok nods once; Joonmyun says hello. They're all sitting around Yifan's dining table with their heads bent together. Yifan looks distracted and barely greets Baekhyun, and it's not the first time this has happened. He weighs the options of walking up to them, of standing behind Yifan and slowly massaging the kinks out of the man's neck like he knows Yifan likes. But if he does that, all conversation will halt until he leaves the room. 

Tonight, he skips that step and goes straight to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He strips, leaves his clothes on the floor because he just can't be bothered, and showers. Alone. He scrubs his skin hard and gets shampoo in his eye, tweaks his own nipple when he thinks about what Yifan once suggested. His cock barely twitches, but he shuts off the water without touching himself further. If he's a good boy and waits, he thinks with a snort, maybe he'll get a reward. 

Nothing of the sort happens. 

He dresses in pajamas, finds something work-related to do on his laptop and even though he's hungry, he's too scared to leave his room. Their voices still linger; they haven't gone home. If he goes out there now it'll just be awkward. He moved in two months ago but already he's starting to feel like a burden, an accessory to Yifan's life, an outsider. When it's just the two of them, they talk and they flirt, and they have amazing sex. Yifan asks about his day, and Baekhyun shares it, but it never happens in reverse. He never gets a straight answer, has no idea what Yifan does, and if ever he tries to pry Yifan shuts him off. 

Like tonight.

He stays in his room as long as he can stand it before his throat is clenching, thirsting for water. Silently, he opens the door.

"I said it before. We gotta deal with them. Hard." Minseok's voice. "No more games like last time. No more warnings. No mercy. The old man wants this to happen, and it's up to us to deliver." 

"That family needs to be taught a lesson," Jongin agrees. 

"I agree," says Joonmyun. "Jongin and I know already know our part. Yifan, this time the stakes are on you. What do you say?" 

Baekhyun stops short, eyes blinking furiously as he picks up the conversation. They haven't realized he's there yet, and maybe that's why Minseok feels free to play around under the table. In his hand, silver metal reflecting the overhead light, he twirls a knife around and around and around. Never once does he prick the skin or catch the blade on his flesh. 

"Come on, Yifan. You in or aren't you?"

Yifan sighs heavily, oblivious but most certainly not unaware. Baekhyun holds his breath as Yifan speaks. "I'm in."

Jongin smiles proudly. Joonmyun nods fervently. Minseok grins and from this angle, he looks almost feral. "Knew we could count on you, cuz. Leave the leather though this time, yeah? We'll breed some class into you yet." And then he winks.

The bedroom door thumps softly against the stopper, and Baekhyun jolts. All eyes turn to him. Minseok's knife disappears in a flash. 

"Uhh, sorry. Didn't realize you were still here?" Baekhyun amends quickly, and then he coughs. He doesn't even have to fake the soreness of his throat. The situation before him is so ripe with tension, with confusion. He purposely blocks it out of his memory.

"We'll see you, Yifan," says Joonmyun. Five minutes later they've all departed and Yifan tells him he's tired. 

"Busy weekend, babe. Sorry," he apologizes when Baekhyun prods his inert form on the bed beside him.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Goodnight."

 

 

"Where're you going?" Yifan asks him one Saturday evening. Baekhyun is all dressed up, and since his boyfriend already told him he needed an early night, Baekhyun made his own plans.

"Hanging out with friends," he answers dully. His pants are tight, leather kind of like Yifan used to wear but doesn't quite as often. Baekhyun's shirt tucked in. There's a little bit of a pudge forming around his stomach but he hopes it's not that noticeable. He leaves his shirt a little loose and doesn't meet Yifan's eyes reflecting behind him in the full body mirror.

"With who?" he asks sharply.

Baekhyun hums. "Kyungsoo and some of his co-workers. Nothing fancy. Just a couple drinks at a bar probably."

Yifan looks like he wants to disagree, or that he might absolutely forbid him to go, and Baekhyun silently deliberates. If Yifan were to say something, anything, ask or beg, perhaps he wouldn't go out. He waits, taking longer with his hair than he would normally. Yifan chews on his lower lip, obviously put-out. He never says anything though, and it's with a slight twinge of disappointment that Baekhyun leaves the house as he said he would. 

It's almost no fun, spending time away from Yifan. The drinks flow generously, Kyungsoo's friends are fun and engaging. Kyungsoo himself is relaxed and happy that for once Baekhyun agreed to come. In return he's only sullen, thinking of Yifan at home alone. Thinking of his lover going to bed by himself. Thinking of the Kim cousins, and Minseok's shiny knife, and  _the family business._

Most of the apartment windows are dark when he gets back. He pays the cab driver and wobbles unsteadily up the stairs, into the building and down the hall. When he enters, the stove clock says it's a little after two in the morning, but there's a small bathroom light on in their shared bedroom, and Yifan is actually awake.

"You're... still up?" Baekhyun stares at him, laying inert on the bed, covers off and jeans on. Yifan must have made himself comfortable after Baekhyun left, seeing as how his now usual work attire of slacks are gone. "How come you're still awake?" He hides the fact that he's nervous in between throwing off his jacket and reaching for his pants. 

"Just waiting for you. Stay right there."

Baekhyun freezes, irrational panic beginning to set in. "W-What?"

"I said, stop what you're doing."

And Baekhyun does. He wears nothing but his undershirt, pants unzipped and boxers showing as he stands next to the dresser where a pair of pajama shorts wait. Instantly, he wonders what he's done wrong. If perhaps Yifan expected him to stay home, if there's a punishment coming because he didn't. His mind starts to formulate retaliations, how it's not fair, and Yifan has no right to demand anything from him, except-

"Strip," says Yifan, voice heavy, practically dripping with desire. Baekhyun can't make out his expression in the near darkness of the room, but he can see where he is, body reclining against the headboard and pillows, waiting. 

Baekhyun does as he asks, shirt first then everything else.

"Put the pants back on. No underwear this time."

Baekhyun gulps, but he does as asked. He toes his boxers away from his feet and steps back into the tight leather pants, hiking them up to just under his butt when Yifan tells him to stop there. "That's good. Now.  _My_  jacket's by the door. Put it on."

And slowly, Baekhyun starts to understand. He can barely move his legs with the way the fabric caresses his thighs, ass exposed and his dick is already starting to rise from the attention he sees Yifan giving it. Still, he manages to breathe as he slips into Yifan's jacket, countless memories of Yifan and sex rushing right past his brain and down to his crotch. 

"You've been missing me wearing this?" Yifan says to him a minute later from where he's placed Baekhyun in the center of the bed, legs and knees straight, overly large leather jacket feeling up his skin, enough room for Yifan's breath to tickle his bare chest. "Seemed easier to wrap you up in it instead of me."

Baekhyun moans, whimpering at the too gentle touches against his skin. He starts to say something, but Yifan places a finger to Baekhyun's lips, silencing him. When he moans again, lips opening, Yifan slides it into his mouth and Baekhyun eagerly sucks it down, sucks two fingers down and tries to relax. Yifan's other hand caresses his waist below the jacket, knees bracketing his hips. 

"Wanna mark you up." Yifan nibbles at his ear, cool metal ring knocking against his earlobe. "Can I do that? Can I, babe?"

Baekhyun gasps and tries to nod. Yifan slides his fingers even further back into his throat.

"Wanna put my name on you. 'Yifan' in big, black letters. Where do you want it, Baekhyun. Show me where you want my name."

It shouldn't be arousing, but it is. With Yifan's fingers half-choking him, and all of his sensitive organs on display, large hand keeping his hips in place, Baekhyun surrenders himself to the sensation, to everything. He squirms, arches his back when Yifan grazes the shell of his ear, and when he drops his hips onto Baekhyun's cock, prompting Baekhyun to fidget anew and thrust upwards. He can feel the outline of Yifan's dick through his jeans. The fabric feels raw against his skin, but it's the only answer he can make. Yifan chuckles when he thrusts upwards again, this time finding nothing.

"Take this as slow as you want, Baekhyun." And then he torments him with a slow glide of tongue and kisses, down his throat, past his collarbones, dragging the ring along every crevice, up and down and over and back, invisible patterns upon his tongue that Baekhyun can't see, but he can feel. Yifan bites and worries his nipple until it hurts and the metal against his red skin actually soothes. All the while he wrings his knuckles and fingertips through the course hairs between his legs, agonizingly touching nothing for as long as Baekhyun needs, as he wants. 

He gurgles around Yifan's fingers one last time before Yifan takes them out, kissing him instead. Then Baekhyun gasps and his body tenses and shivers, while Yifan only chuckles. "You haven't told me where, babe. Where can I mark you up?" he says around Baekhyun's belly button, gnawing delicately there with his teeth. 

"There," Baekhyun whines. 

"Here?" asks Yifan. He shakes his head. "Nah, not here. How about... here?" He sits up on his knees and pushes Baekhyun's arms to the sides by the edge of the unzipped jacket. He feels like a butterfly on display, arms wide open, leather acting as his protective casing which Yifan is now studiously determined to use for torment. The dragon tattoos creep around Yifan's shoulders as if they're alive, dancing across his skin, coming for Baekhyun. Yifan dives down and kisses the soft skin below his armpit, and Baekhyun completely buckles under the touch. 

"Yi-ffann!" he pants.

"Not there?" His lover retreats. "How about lower?" 

Yifan stretches his head down, muscles stretching, markings pulsing, more to see, more to latch onto but for Yifan's strong arms lengthening from where they pin Baekhyun's arms. And this time he wastes no time suckling Baekhyun's hard cock into his mouth, taking half of it in one gulp and then swallowing. 

Baekhyun cries, back and hips coming up off the ground, as far as he can move them. He doesn't get far, for Yifan doesn't even budge, not even when he feels his cock slipping further into his mouth, ring dragging taught against the rim of Yifan's mouth. Yifan holds his ground, and when Baekhyun comes down to pant, he pulls his mouth off, licks his lips and smirks. "Too good a place for you, there, perhaps." 

Sweat covers his entire face and chest, and Baekhyun swears he feels it pooling under his back, soaking into Yifan's jacket, but instead of feeling gross, there's satisfaction in the thought that it will forever smell like him, like Baekhyun. It's the reason he was first drawn to him, the beacon at a wedding, screaming of sex until Baekhyun couldn't stand it and had to find out more. 

He misses that, more than he could have thought possible. All Yifan's work shifts and straight-laced attire, none of that was  _him_.  _This_  is him, now. Large, sexy, calm and haughty even as Baekhyun feels completely attacked, falling apart at the seams. Yifan looms above him, soft light catching upon the ridges of his abs, of the faint line of his pecks, small brown nipples, pert and aroused, and absolutely none of that is for Baekhyun to touch. Not right now, not this moment. 

He opens his mouth, about to beg. Anything, anything for Yifan to touch him again. He inhales to speak, then stops. Yifan isn't moving. He's only staring at him, hovering above, like a dragon about to strike, and yet there's a poise about him that has Baekhyun catching his breath. Yifan seems frozen, mid-flight. 

"Yifan?" he asks, failing to keep the whine out of his voice. 

Yifan doesn't respond right away. He licks his lips again, and his eyes are drawn out, focused, mapping Baekhyun's body in a way that's less sexual than it should be. Less possessive, less feral than the circumstances ought to be. Baekhyun's cock is leaking against his stomach, his head is spinning, his brains nearly blown, and Yifan in his jeans looks no less aroused. 

"What... is it?" he tries and asks again. 

Yifan looks strangely serious when he asks, "Why do you... Baekhyun, how...?" but then his voice trails off. His expression softens for a minute, and a yearning sort of hunger reappears on his lips, in his eyes, on his tongue when he shocks Baekhyun with a slow and deep kiss. 

"Yifan, what..." Baekhyun gasps again, but then the man of mystery is back, and he's flipping Baekhyun onto his stomach. "Oomph!" he grunts, fingers clenching the sheets. He's glad he managed to latch on because in the very next second, Yifan drags him by his ankles down the bed. Or rather, it's his pants which go. Yifan leaves them hanging at the backs of Baekhyun's knees, now showcasing twice as much flesh. He still can't move his legs much, the leather still not giving way, but he doesn't really want to. Not with Yifan perched atop him this way, hands massaging the backs of his thighs and prying his cheeks apart. 

"Babe, is this where you want me?" Yifan breaths right into the crease of his ass, tongue darting out tentatively to explore while Baekhyun whines and pushes back. 

"Yeah, Yifan... there. Right there..." Not knowing what's going on with the man behind him, either personally or professionally, Baekhyun gives in to the physical, because that's really all they have. 

Minutes later, he's coming onto the bed, cock rubbing the sheets raw, with Yifan's fingers up his ass, his tongue ring catching on his rim, and Yifan holds himself back until Baekhyun is ready for a second round. This time he fucks him gently from behind, smothering him above, and the words he whispers into Baekhyun's ear aren't quite as filthy as before. 

"Baekhyun, babe, perfect, ugghng... Baek... what do... uggnghd.. you... uggngg, even see in... ahhhhh...me, ohhhhh." 

 

 

 

They go out to dinner several nights later, an unusual affair because usually it's just the two of them at home, together. And usually they either don't talk, or fuck, or they don't talk  _and_  fuck. 

"Fancy place," says Baekhyun, smiling coyly. 

The burger joint is in no way fancy, but that just means that it's perfect for two people like them. Yifan is dressed the way Baekhyun likes him. He can't help the way he's attracted to leather, tattoos and danger - or maybe it's just Yifan.

"Sorry, it's not much," Yifan actually apologizes. Baekhyun thinks it's cute, how his boyfriend doesn't realize that Baekhyun does need much. He tries to explain, causes Yifan to blush, and in a way it's because he's trying - and probably failing - at answering that one whispered question from a few nights ago. 

Absolutely, there are physical reasons why Baekhyun likes him, but he doesn't think he's as shallow as that. Man of mystery, great body, mind-blowing sex, those are all excellent reasons to start a relationship. Problem is, he doesn't know how it goes from there. Past all of the physical aspects, there's still the whole deal with Yifan's profession, about which he's not forthcoming. 

If someone asked him outright, maybe Baekhyun would voice his suspicions. Maybe he'd ponder how tight-knit that family is, all those in the business.  _Mafia_. He just doesn't want to say that out loud, for fear it'll actually be true. He likes not knowing, not completely. He likes how none of that matters when it's just the two of them alone, together, like now.

"Yifan-" he starts to say, before he's cut off. 

"Baekhyun, look. There's something I need to say." And Baekhyun gulps, recognizing that same look from before, the serious one where Yifan acts like he's about to pour his heart out, but so far he's never quite gotten that far.

He doesn't say anything, waiting, not wanting to jinx him this time. His food lays largely ignored, gaze on Yifan, pondering, not pressing. Yifan is either about to confess something cheesy or tell him he wants to break up, and Baekhyun honestly doesn't know which one it is. His stomach feels a bit  _off_. 

"Baek, okay, I know we don't ever.. well, talk about things, but I wanted to say... If, you feel at all pressured by anything, you know you can go, right?"

"What?" The queasiness starts to build. "Go?"

"I mean... it's awkward with me, right? I can't... I can't ever talk about what I do, and my cousins don't like you, and I promise it's not because of anything you do, but just because... you exist."

"Yifan, tell me what you want, and get it over with already?" Baekhyun asks, voice weak, feeling small.

"I'm just saying you don't... you don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

"Do what?"

"Be with me."

Baekhyun dares to meet his eyes. "But only if I don't want to?" 

"That's..." Yifan's breath hitches expectantly. "That's right."

"Yifan, do you want me to go?"

"No." No hesitation, no thinking, just a simple enough answer. And that's about as much as Baekhyun needs to hear.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah..." Baekhyun smiles. "I said, okay. I don't want to go. Can we finish eating now?"

Halfway through the dessert course Yifan tells him something else. He stumbles over the words, blushes like a fool, and manages not to look at Baekhyun the entire time. 

"I think I... love you... you know."

Before Baekhyun has a chance to really reciprocate, Yifan's phone vibrates like mad, and he excuses himself to take the call. Baekhyun finishes most of the dessert and ice cream by himself before Yifan comes back, and it's with a sad look of resignation that he knows Yifan has to go. 

"It's alright, do whatever you need to... I'll, see you at home, okay?"

He watches him go, wondering if he's making the right decision. Wondering if he should be asking more questions, demanding more answers, or if this really is enough.

 

 

 

He's still wondering this a month later when Yifan gets home late, tired, exhausted, almost too exhausted for sex. They manage it anyways, even though Yifan is more distracted than usual, his hands shaking when they're not expressly occupied. Baekhyun tries to hold him as they fall asleep, but he wakes up a few hours later to a cold bed and voices in the other room. 

It's five in the morning. He sees Yifan sitting on their sofa, Jongin slouching beside him, Minseok leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed before his chest. Minseok stands shirtless, arm and shoulder in a sling and gauze, blood beginning to seep through the wound, before Jongin gets up to fuss over him. 

"We're going to have to get rid of the weapon somehow," Minseok growls loudly, otherwise Baekhyun would never have heard his words. 

He pauses, bare feet stuck to the ground and holds his breath.

"Yixing's taking care of it," says a third voice, Joonmyun's from somewhere Baekhyun can't see. 

"You think we can trust him?" asks Jongin. 

"We'll have to," says Yifan. "He's family."

"For now," spits Minseok. "It's his fault we got into this mess. Fucking amateur. It's his fault Yifan had to-"

"Shut it, Min," says Jongin. 

Baekhyun's balance starts to fail him. He wobbles, and the floorboard squeaks from below. Minseok, Jongin and Yifan immediately look in his direction. Baekhyun flails and tries to look like he just woke up, immediately stowing away his horrified expression. He thinks it works. 

"Good morning?" he starts to voice out loud, part of his cover. No one responds, not even Yifan. And before he gets another step towards them, they all look away. Baekhyun suddenly sees Joonmyun step out from wall right in front of the door, and he smiles, emotionlessly. Then Joonmyun gives the bedroom door a tap and it creeks along its hinges, slowly inching shut. Baekhyun stands, terror building for the men outside. The last he sees of Yifan, his lover isn't even looking at him but continuing to speak, softer now, to Jongin and Minseok. Then his vision is cut off, he stands in darkness once more, and he hears Joonmyun's footsteps lightly tread away. 

Not for the last time, he wonders, what exactly this family is all about. 


End file.
